


富士山下

by sherry_duo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherry_duo/pseuds/sherry_duo





	富士山下

顺着富士山后，湖边那条蜿蜒的山路一直向北，一路是无人打扰、景色宜人。  
骑自行车穿过隧道，再十分钟，走手边的第二个岔路的尽头是一片玫瑰园。这个园子的玫瑰出名，但真正来参观园子的游客不多，成了小众旅行的好去处。  
樱井从东京出发，骑了半个上午。初秋干爽的晨风吹得冷，好在年轻气盛、路途顺利，天气足够晴朗，骑行的路上，樱井在湖畔看见了朝阳下的富士山，风景美得醉人。  
但今日有要事在身，樱井不敢在路上耽搁太多，随便拍了拍沿路的风景，按时抵达玫瑰园。

来玫瑰园取材，是樱井今日的一番要事。  
樱井是Youtube博主。发布的视频不算太多，基本是一些小众旅行地的vlog。  
论人气，他可能是全油管最少粉丝的，所以也接不到推广；又刚刚大学毕业，设备和储蓄远不能大他十几岁的人比，赚钱的方式就只有兼职打零工，帮别人拍照之类的。  
不是没想过要换风格，樱井考虑了很久，还是坚持只拍自己喜欢的内容。所以这次，他联系这个玫瑰庄园，决定一探究竟，顺便放松自己。

玫瑰园的老板姓松本，今年35岁，长了一张浓颜，像个混血俳优。  
松本的玫瑰园很大，足足有50亩，一部分提炼萃取精油，用于国产药妆日护品；一部分用作食品，出口量也不少，在业内名声正旺。  
松本要是作了vloger，肯定比他容易走红太多了。樱井这么想着，就委屈撇了撇嘴。

还未走进松本的玫瑰园，香气就冲破栅栏钻进樱井的鼻子里，朦胧地包裹住他的嗅觉神经。樱井毕恭毕敬地站在院子门口，松本走来给他打开大门，请他进来。  
“真的非常感谢您答应我来取材。”樱井跟着松本走进他的庄园，先到园内的别墅稍作休息。松本的工作时间都在庄园内，所以在这里建了一栋房子，大部分时间都住在这里。樱井从落地窗望出去，是一片花海。  
“真美。”樱井感叹，装上镜头端起相机，拍下美景。  
“摄影内容就拜托你了。”松本说着，话语里给人优雅、亲和的感觉。樱井摆着手，做足了礼仪，松本和他想象中的完全不一样，谦逊、温柔、安静，黑框眼镜和深色棉麻衬衫，有着让人捉摸不透的柔软与平和。  
更何况他长本人比杂志照片上还好看……  
松本喜欢洛可可风格的建筑和装修，樱井来到这里仿佛身置海外，于是取材的内容一下超出了他的预期，樱井拿出笔和手账写写画画，随后同松本走进他的玫瑰园。跻身花海，樱井被眼前的风景和内心的感受震撼，惊得不小心吐出脏字来，张着嘴忘了拍照。走在前面的松本转过身来看樱井的表情，掩着嘴偷笑：“樱井君，请你专心一点。”  
“抱歉。”樱井感觉不好意思，注意力重新投入到工作上。樱井专注起来很安静，松本便也不说话，拿着剪刀对着那些枝叶修修剪剪。樱井看到这样的松本，忍不住把他也拍进相机里。  
太好看了，这个人。  
樱井在心里感叹。

结束一天的拍摄，樱井蹬上他的小单车踏上回程。现在正是夕阳西下的时刻，樱井打算在回去路上拍一拍富士山的夕阳，匆匆告别了松本，往湖畔去。  
但快门才按了两下，不知从哪飘来一片又厚又重的乌云，天色很快就暗下来。骤然降雨，樱井急忙收起相机，躲到隧道里。这里前不着村后不着店，甚至没有便利店可以避雨，樱井挠着头发愁，只能睁着眼干等。

“还好你没走远。”  
樱井坐在隧道的地面上整理照片和视频，一辆车打着远光灯停在路边，一个男人撑着伞匆匆向他跑来，樱井定睛一看，是松本。  
“松本先生？”樱井惊呼。  
“太好了，你没淋雨就好。”松本递给他一把伞，“雨太大了，今晚还是暂住在我家吧，天气预报说要下到明天早上。”  
“谢谢。麻烦你了。”樱井站起来，拍拍身上的土，坐上松本的车回到庄园。雨下的真的又急又猛，樱井看了看手机上的气象预报，果真要到明天才停，要不是松本开车来找他，也许他今晚真的要睡在隧道里了。

“先去洗澡吧。”松本带樱井到三楼，这里是他的私人空间，樱井拘谨着，不敢轻易挪动脚步，“我正好在做晚饭，等下就可以吃了。”  
“谢谢。”樱井向他道谢。松本去卧室拿来毛巾和换洗的衣服递给他，樱井关上浴室的门对着镜子发呆。松本生活精致，香波和沐浴乳又好几种味道，被整齐地码在浴缸旁的架子上；洗手台旁也放着玫瑰香味的无火香薰，原材料大约是松本自己的玫瑰园产出的玫瑰，香气浓郁、纯粹。  
樱井选了无香的沐浴露，没有洗头发。和松本只有简单的工作之缘，樱井不好意思过分使用松本的日常用品，简单淋浴，暖了暖身子就从浴室出来。松本的毛巾上有淡淡的百合香，换洗的衣服朴素却柔软，布料高级舒适，樱井一个常年经济困难的穷学生，久违地体验了奢侈的生活。  
樱井穿上松本的衣服去楼下的餐厅，松本刚好炖好了玉米浓汤、煎了两小块三文鱼，空气里尽数是奶制品和橄榄油碰撞的香味。松本还围着围裙，从酒柜里取来一瓶起泡酒，又凿了些冰放进冰桶里：“抱歉，我这里没什么饮料，只有这个了，可以吧？”  
说着松本又摇了摇手里的起泡酒。  
“嗯。”樱井拘谨地点点头，他酒量不怎么样，但喝一两杯起泡酒还算不上醉。  
松本比他高几厘米，骨架也比他大一圈，他的衣服穿在身上显得松垮，樱井随意撸了几下袖子，试图让他们停留在小臂中间的位置，但几次都因摩擦力太小、袖口太宽而滑落下来；松本在餐桌对面忍不住偷笑，放下勺子凑过来托起樱井的手臂，将过长的袖口卷起来。樱井被松本吓了一跳，紧张着急忙想脱开松本的手：“啊，松本さん，我自己可以……”  
“樱井君分明还是个小孩子嘛。”松本将袖口的布料抚平，又给樱井即将见底的玻璃杯填满酒水。樱井的脸颊有些泛红，不知道是不是酒劲上来了，他握着叉子，绷着一股劲儿，和成熟男性相较，他的少年气迸发：“没，没有吧……我觉得我和同龄人比还是很自立的。”  
室内温暖舒适，又吃着美食、品着酒酿，樱井和松本边吃边聊天，渐渐感觉头脑昏沉；不知不觉三杯酒都下肚，樱井的话匣子被酒精挤开，和松本高谈阔论他的梦想与他人的非非议论，松本不作过多评价，撑着下巴认真倾听也让樱井很受用。樱井很少多喝，此刻感觉自己的四肢在飘、大脑清醒但不受控制，这种感觉很奇妙，他把胳膊架在桌边，呆呆地发愣。  
“回房间休息吧。”松本站起来搀扶樱井到楼上的卧室里去，樱井瘫软在他身上，嘴还不老实，话讲个没完，他抓着松本的手腕，瞪着圆眼睛问：“你为什么灌我酒？”  
“是你喝得太快。我不给你倒满也会不礼貌的。”松本无奈。  
樱井不罢休，手稍微松开一点，但完全没有放松本走开的意思：“我后悔了，我晕晕乎乎的。”  
“你喝太多了，当然会晕。”松本为小男孩的直白和蛮不讲理发笑，“睡一下会好很多。我去给你弄点解酒的。”  
“不行！不行！”樱井着急地再一次抓住松本的手臂，“你要去哪？”  
“去厨房。”  
“不行，你得在这儿陪我。”樱井闭着眼在床上乱动，眉头皱着，“你把我扔在这儿跑了怎么办？”  
“这是我家，我能去哪里？”  
樱井突然没了声音。松本借着一丁点灯光仔细看。哦，睡着了。

樱井入睡极快，于是松本到客厅里去看DVD。本以为对方会一觉睡到天亮，松本还拿了枕头和毯子准备在沙发上过夜，但没过多会儿就听到楼梯上传来踩踏的声音，松本扭过头去望，樱井趿拉着拖鞋从楼上走下来，袖子一长一短，领口晃荡。  
“好点了吗？”松本掀开毯子站起来去给樱井拿解酒的腌渍柠檬，“要不要喝点水？”  
“为什么就这么放我去睡了？”樱井睡了半个多小时，口干舌燥，张口说话时嗓音沙哑。松本取了一只干净的杯子倒上温水，小男孩的问题又来了；松本没有回答，一转身差点撞上走过来的人。  
“看来你还没醒酒，吃这个会好一点。”松本将水杯送到樱井跟前，另一只手还托着装柠檬的食盘。樱井瞥了眼粘着糖水的柠檬片，盯着松本的眼睛。  
“怎么了？”樱井的眼睛很圆，又干净，很漂亮；他的眼神火热，松本问他，不自觉的咽了下口水。  
“松本さん，有没有人说过，你看起来有种禁欲的感觉……”

樱井身体里的酒精真的没有挥发干净，他的嘴唇凑上来时，松本就立刻感觉到了。  
樱井的嘴唇是心形的，唇瓣饱满且厚实，含在嘴里柔软又甜蜜；他的两只手也不老实，从他胸前乱抓到背后。松本放过他的嘴唇去亲他的耳朵，低着声音问他在挠什么，得到樱井僵住四肢的回应。  
小男孩还是小男孩，樱井在怎么再同龄人中领先，也赶不及三十几岁的松本更会讨好他。松本亲他耳朵那一下让他浑身发麻，瞬间失去了主动；趁他不注意，又揽住他的腰转了个身，将他夹在料理台和面前的人之间；他的嘴唇又覆上来了，带着清淡的柠檬水的味道，舌头撬开他的牙齿挤进他的口腔，摩挲着他的舌尖，跳跃着，碾压出更多甜美的汁水。  
樱井被亲的头晕脑胀，甚至比一小时前醉的更厉害，昏沉地趴在松本的胸前，张开嘴用犬齿磨咬着他的锁骨，两只手臂松垮地环住松本厚实的背。他的心跳极快，因为缺氧，脸也涨得更红，急促地呼出热气，松本的手伸进他的家居裤，他的臀尖微凉，皮肤光滑细腻，让人忍不住去捏，他也真的这么做了——樱井的臀瓣柔软，肌肉恰到好处，松本描绘着他的轮廓，是他喜欢的形状。  
“去那边吧？”樱井推开他，吊着他的圆眼睛，眼神露骨又纯良。  
松本已经硬了，内裤勒得他难受，恨不得立刻得到释放。但樱井还软软地趴在他胸口上和他接吻——他像一颗煮熟的红豆，香甜、软糯，松本忍不住磨他的舌头：“你什么时候才肯放过我？”  
“那你什么时候才肯动手？”樱井问他，喘着气去吻他的下巴，手钻进他的裤子，在他鼓起的一包上抚摸。  
“你在威胁我吗？”松本问他，低头咬他的喉结，一只手捏他的乳尖，另一只手伸到他身下，在那个小口处按摩，那里潮湿且热，松本揉了揉，试探地挤进一个指尖，“会痛吗？”  
“好久没做了，多少会有一点。”樱井喘着气，脸埋在松本肩膀。  
“等我一下。”松本亲亲樱井的嘴唇去卧室取润滑液，樱井靠在沙发背上等他，松本再回来时在笑，樱井问：“你笑什么？”  
“你像乖乖等待被我吃掉的汤圆。”松本亲他的手指，将他的裤子褪掉扔到一旁，折起他的两条腿——樱井的腿细长、洁白、笔直。松本猜测他穿紧身裤一定优雅、性感，像奈良的梅花鹿，在他凑进时叉着腿缓缓走来，向他行礼。  
“不要发呆。”樱井嗔怪他，在他手指上挤上润滑液，引到自己身下，另一只手探进他的内裤，用手指包裹著他，轻柔地摩擦。  
“嗯……”松本挤进一根手指，樱井就讨好得发出柔声的叹喂。他的穴口并没有想象中那么紧，这能让自己稍微放松一些；但他的体内滚烫，松本小心地向里，推进一整根手指探勘，不一会儿就触到一块韧肉，他在那处磨擦，樱井便控制不住得在他身下发抖。  
“果真是这里……”松本叼他的耳垂，细细地啃咬，挤进了第二根手指，开始在樱井的内里开拓。他缓慢抽动手指，在樱井那处韧肉上按压，樱井地呼吸更重了，手指忍不住捏他的手臂；他的穴口已经充分适应，足够柔软；前端也涌出腺液。松本抽出两根手指去取扔在地板上的套，樱井撑着沙发背坐起来：“我帮你带。”  
酒精还在樱井体内灼烧着，他手心的温度不低，给松本带套时，他两根手指半环着茎柱，另外三根手指还要蹭他的囊袋。松本舒爽又害羞，越过樱井的头顶去关落地灯；樱井趁机摸他的腹肌，取掉他的眼镜扔在一旁，脱掉镜片的松本看起来更性感迷人，樱井两只脚蹭在他大腿上：“快进来。”  
樱井太急躁了，但松本不讨厌，他在柱头挤上润滑液，拨开樱井的臀瓣，扶着自己慢慢推进樱井身体里。樱井勾着他的脖子，手指不自觉地抓他的背；松本怕全部硬插进去樱井会疼，于是开始浅浅地抽插，等樱井慢慢适应。  
“你好烫。”松本一边抽动，一边低头舔咬他的脖子。樱井体内的温度和室内温度差距太大，润滑液很快就干透了，松本小幅度摆着腰，又往小口中挤上润滑液，凉凉的液体滑进樱井的体内，樱井扭了扭身子：“里面会更烫的。”  
“是谁教你说这些骚话的？”松本忍不住全部插了进去，樱井于是在他身下惊呼，“我以为……翔君是单纯的好孩子……”  
“啊……”樱井被他蹭得溢出甜腻的声音，胡乱去抓松本的手，“你太长了……”  
“谢谢……”松本俯身抱他，和他十指紧扣，樱井方才还紧绷着的身体立刻就放松了，享受地叫着；松本抵住他的敏感点狠狠地磨，樱井环着他腰的腿便挂不住了，他的叫声也越来越急促，身体不受控制地发抖，没多久便高潮了。  
等樱井不应期的时间，松本退出他体内，将他翻了个身，手握着他的，缓慢撸动。樱井平复了一下呼吸，乖乖趴在沙发上，塌下腰翘起臀部，松本掐着他的腰，在他的穴口蹭了几下，就又挤进去。  
“啊……好深……好舒服……”樱井在他身前叫着，被肏软的穴口承受着摩擦，酥麻感从会阴部蔓延至全身。这个体位插入得更深，甚至顶到甬道深处的弯折，松本也爽得心痒——樱井不自觉地颤抖和下意识收缩的穴口都让他心跳加速。他从背后俯视，樱井的皮肤过于娇嫩，腰臀比可谓完美，他一只手抚摸着樱井的囊袋、摩挲着他的龟头，另一只手搔他脊背的凹陷处；樱井喘着叫着扭头来抓他的手：“抱抱我……”  
松本凑了上去，身下更用力了；他舔樱井的耳垂，和他接吻，被顶撞得不得不张嘴大口呼吸的樱井爽得眯起眼睛，顾不得淌出嘴边的唾液，眼神迷离地望着他，看得松本又忍不住亲他，用力磨他的腺体。  
“不行……要……要来了……”樱井死死抓着松本的手，高潮前的快感让他接近窒息，松本加重了摩擦，低声的喘息在他耳边徘徊，他其实听不太真了，只觉得脑袋懵懵的，紧接着，一股温暖又愉悦的舒适感从他身下蔓延到全身，他感觉像从高台摔下，强烈的失重感倏地袭来，松本也在他身后抖着——他们紧贴着，达到了高潮。

松本抱着樱井倒在沙发里，两人平静地度过了不应期，松本退出来，将安全套摘下来，打了结扔进垃圾桶，带樱井去浴室泡澡，他卷起浴缸旁边的遮光帘，落地玻璃完全展现，浴室像是暴露在三楼的露天平台。  
外面虽然下着雨，但这样的风景还是让樱井觉得有些羞耻，何况他还有些怕高。松本怂恿他去看雨夜玫瑰园的景色，樱井随意地扫了几眼，看到后方一个玻璃房子。  
“那是什么？”樱井问他。  
“是我的私人花房。”松本回答。  
“我想去拍照。”樱井从浴缸里站起来，冲掉身上的泡沫，随便地擦了擦身上的水就往楼下走。松本跟在后面，给他打开花房的灯，胡乱裹着浴袍、里面什么也没穿的樱井端着相机认真拍照的样子让他兴奋，松本起了坏心眼，从后面扯开樱井的腰带，把他往怀里揽。  
“松本さん，别……”樱井想躲开他钻进浴袍里的手。花房外面雨声大作，昏天黑地，只有这里亮着灯，让他倍感羞耻。松本发觉他缺乏安全感了，反而更想捉弄他，伸手揉搓他的睾丸 。  
“我想要你。”松本吻他的眼睛，脸颊蹭着他的。樱井啄他的嘴唇：“你知道的，没有润滑液我们谁都不会舒服。”  
“我帮你口。可以吗？”他看着松本的眼睛。

“你的嘴好温暖……”松本抓着他的头发，爽得腿都在抖。樱井裸着跪在一从从玫瑰之间，抬眼看他的表情，那并不熟练但努力讨好的模样让他兴奋，他捧着樱井的脸颊，“你真美……”  
樱井的口腔包裹住他的柱身，一只手帮衬着撸动，另一只手摩挲他的大腿，舌头灵活地舔舐。松本虽然知晓方圆几里都不会有人看到他们此时的所作所为，透明的花房中做爱仍然让人激动，时间和地点让气氛变得更淫靡，他没坚持多久便射了。樱井的身上沾了点他白色的精液，他用手轻轻刮掉，把樱井拥在怀里。  
“你果然很禁欲。”松本给樱井清理完毕，两人躺在床上，樱井背靠着他胸口，声音细得快要被雨声掩盖。松本用鼻尖蹭他的后颈：“你很讨厌吗？”  
“如果讨厌就不会和你做了。”樱井翻过身，盯着松本的眼睛，“尝出我的味道了吗？我是什么馅料的汤圆呢？”  
“红豆的。”松本回答，声音如他早上刚遇见樱井时那样柔软、温暖。  
樱井仰起头来亲吻他的下巴，往他怀里又钻了钻。

转天早晨，松本朦胧中听到窸窸窣窣的声音，努力睁开眼看周围的情况。  
樱井已经穿戴整齐，背上相机，打算趁他熟睡时悄悄离开。  
“你去哪？”松本问。  
樱井有些尴尬的愣住了，毕竟在他过去的经历里还没有哪个一夜情的对象在第二天早上起来问他这种问题：“当然是回家修图……视频我剪好之后会发给你审核的，放心。”  
但松本显然不满意樱井这个回答。他从床上下来抓住樱井的手腕，脸上又挂上了那副优雅与亲和：“我们不会再见面了吗？我以为……”  
松本回忆起昨晚事后的连连情话：“你还没拍过晴天下的玻璃花房。”  
樱井站在床边，望着他的眼睛，思考了一会儿，附下身去吻他。

“那就下个月曜日吧，不知道会不会再下雨呢。”

FIN.


End file.
